<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission: Santa Claus is Coming to Town by bracus09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255965">Mission: Santa Claus is Coming to Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09'>bracus09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Gen, Santa is Real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When RJ devises a plan to see if Santa Claus is real...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To get into the Christmas mood, how about a Christmas story... Bravo style!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 22<sup>nd</sup> </strong>
</p><p>Ray Perry sat down in the chair in his cage as he put on his boots when he heard beeping at the door, letting him know that someone was coming in the team room. Clay Spenser came walking in, bag over his shoulder as he headed to his own cage.</p><p>“So, did you and Naima get all your Christmas shopping done yesterday?” Clay asked, referencing Ray’s conversation about what he was going to do on their day off.</p><p>Bravo’s 2IC looked over his left shoulder, his hands still on his laces. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“You don’t know?” Clay asked, turning around to lean in the doorway of his cage to look at Ray. “How can you not know?”</p><p>This time Ray didn’t look up from tying his boots. “Because RJ came up with an idea for a present that created a problem for us. He said he thought of something else he really wants, but he’s not gonna tell us.” Finished with the laces, he stood up and faced his puzzled teammate. “He’s keeping it a secret.”</p><p>“Why would he do that?” How’re you supposed to know what to get?” Clay asked, perplexed.</p><p>“He says if it is under the tree on Christmas morning, he’ll know there’s really a Santa Claus. If not, well… that parents are pretending to be Santa. Seems the kids at school have been telling him it’s the latter.” Ray explained.</p><p>“Damn,” Clay said as he stepped out of his cage and leaned against the table, his arms folded across his chest. “And you have no idea what it is he wants?”</p><p>Ray shook his head. “Not a clue.”</p><p>“So, what are you and Naima going to do? Break the news to him before Christmas or take a wild guess and hope for the best?” Clay questioned.</p><p>“We aren’t sure yet. He’s only six, so Naima doesn’t want to spoil the Santa days yet.” Ray said.</p><p>Clay looked at the floor. “Too bad he won’t spill the beans to someone else what he wants, and they could tell you,” he said.</p><p>Ray’s face brightened. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea.”</p><p>The younger man looked up in surprise. “It’s not?”</p><p>“No, it’s not. It might just work.” Ray said, smile on his face.</p><p>“But who…?” Clay asked, turning back to his cage.</p><p>“He likes you. You’re like an uncle to him.” Ray said.</p><p>“Oh no,” Clay said, shaking his head. “Remember when I tried to help with Jameelah? Nope, not way.”</p><p>“But you won’t even be on the roof this time.” Ray bargained.</p><p>“Can’t you get Sonny to do it?” Clay asked, almost whined.</p><p>Ray nodded. “Well, yeah. But RJ loves you. So whataya say? You’ll do it?”</p><p>With a sigh, he glanced over at his 2IC. “Sure. I’ll give it a shot. Just tell me when.”</p><p>“I’ll text Naima and see what she thinks.” Ray said, reaching for his phone.</p><p>Ray started for the door so they could go to the briefing room, Clay following behind him.</p><p>***</p><p>After the briefing got over, everyone exited the room, grabbing their phones on the way.</p><p>Clay hung back with Ray as he was reading the text. “Well, what did she say?”</p><p>Ray looked up and smiled. “She thinks it’s a great idea. She is also happy it doesn’t involve the roof.”</p><p>A smile spread across Clay’s face. “Good deal.”</p><p>“Now to figure out a way so RJ won’t get suspicious.” Ray stated as he walked.</p><p>“What are you two cooking up back there?” Jason asked.</p><p>“Figuring out how to keep Santa alive for RJ.” Clay said.</p><p>“Does it involve walking on a roof?” Trent immediately asked.</p><p>“No roofs. Learned that lesson last time.” Clay reassured the team.</p><p>“Right now, we are trying to figure out how to get RJ to cough up his “secret” present from Santa.” Ray explained.</p><p>Sonny furrowed his brow. “Yeah, how are you gonna manage that?”</p><p>“Kids are pretty good at spotting a set up.” Jason said, looking at Ray with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Why don’t you guys try something that’ll throw him off then?” Brock said as Pepper walked beside him.</p><p>“Like what?” Ray asked.</p><p>“We don’t know, Ray. He’s <em>your</em> kid. Do we have to do all the planning here?” Clay retorted.</p><p>The older man did a double take, then wandered after Bravo team, mumbling to himself. “Something…”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>December 23<sup>rd</sup> </strong>
</p><p>The following day, Clay arrived at the Perry house around dinner, just like he and Ray had planned. As he got out of his Nova, Jameelah and RJ ran out to greet their guest. Ray stood on the porch and watched, his arms across his chest.</p><p>“You got here just in time to eat!” RJ exclaimed.</p><p>“Good thing too, or Mom wouldn’t let ya join in if ya ran late,” Jameelah informed him.</p><p>“She wouldn’t?” Clay asked.</p><p>The girl shook her head, braids flying. “Nuh uh. She was just telling Dad, ‘if that teammate of yours runs late—'’</p><p>Ray had made it over to the others in time to clasp a hand over his daughter’s mouth. When Jameelah had stopped talking, he took his hand away and sent the kids inside to inform their mother Clay had arrived.</p><p>“Naima isn’t going to tolerate any tardiness, huh?” Clay smirked in Ray’s direction.</p><p>“Oh, she was just joking. You know how kids are. They take things differently.” Ray explained.</p><p>“Yeah,” he snorted, “I also know how mothers are.”</p><p>“Let Naima hear you say that, and you might be eating cold soup for dinner,” Ray teased.</p><p>“Hey, I’m here to do you a favor. Speaking of that, did you think of a way for me to talk to RJ and him not suspect anything?” Clay inquired as he started to walk up the porch steps.</p><p>Ray nodded. “I’ll fill you in after dinner.”</p><p>***</p><p>Clay sat on the couch in the living room, a bucket of Legos on one side and a multi-colored tower on the other side. Clay was building another wall in their fortress when RJ looked up, tilted his head at their towers and knocked one of the walls down.</p><p>“I have an idea.” He looked at Clay with a frown. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Clay watched as the child ran up the stairs toward the bedrooms. When RJ was out of sight, he turned to his brother. “<em>This</em> was the only idea you could come up with?” he asked quietly, gesturing to the destroyed fortress. “I’d rather be playing catch in the backyard.”</p><p>“He loves to play with Legos,” Ray explained in a whisper. “It’s easy. All you have to do is sit, put some blocks together and casually ask a few questions. Naima thought of it.” Ray glanced at the stairs. “I think he’s coming back.”</p><p>“Ray—” Clay started.</p><p>“Shhh—” Ray interrupted.</p><p>RJ appeared at the top of the carpeted steps, a small plastic container in his hand. He carefully made his way back to the men and stood in front of Clay. “Now hold your hand out,” he said. Clay complied. Opening the container, he dumped a handful of gray Lego blocks onto his palm. “Now, these will build a better wall.”</p><p>Ray stood up and casually stretched. “Well, seeing that you’re in good hands for a while, I think I’ll go help Naima in the kitchen.</p><p>Clay opened his mouth to protest, still not happy with what he’d been stuck doing, when RJ picked up a few blocks in his hand and started to rebuild the wall himself.</p><p>“Oh, man…” He watched as Ray disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>RJ stood, watching Clay’s expression on his improvements to the wall. He giggled at Clay when he playfully crossed his eye. “Those are some strong improvements to the wall.”</p><p>The little boy nodded.</p><p>“But I think we can do better. You know, I wonder if Santa has an ice wall to protect his workshop in the North Pole?” Clay asked.</p><p>RJ shrugged. “Maybe they don’t need a wall at the North Pole.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Clay sat back and placed his hand on his chin as if in thought.</p><p>“Have you ever been to the North Pole?” RJ asked.</p><p>“Uh, no. No, I haven’t,” he admitted. He lowered his hand. “But I’ve heard it’s a pretty magical place.”</p><p>RJ stood quiet in thought, then studied the SEAL’s face. After a few seconds, he asked, “Can Santa see us all the time?”</p><p>Clay noticed Ray was peeking around the doorway of the kitchen into the living room. Clay gave a wink, as the plan seemed to be working so far. Ray heard that the conversation was on the right track and closed the door again before chancing that RJ would see him.</p><p>The blond, curly-haired SEAL nodded in answer to the little boy’s question. “That’s what I’ve always been told.”</p><p>“Did your mommy and daddy tell you, too?” RJ asked.</p><p>“Yeah. And my grandparents told me. So, I didn’t have a hard time believing it.” Clay explained.</p><p>“My mommy and daddy told me the same thing. And that if you aren’t good, you won’t get what ya want. But I’ve been real good.” RJ stated.</p><p>“Well, that good. So, what do you want from Santa?” Clay asked.</p><p>“I can’t tell ya.” RJ responded.</p><p>Clay feigned a hurt expression. “No?”</p><p>“Nuh uh.” RJ giggled.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what I want if you promise to tell me what you want.” Clay tried to bargain.</p><p>RJ gave it some thought, then smiled. “Okay, but you hafta go first for sure.”</p><p>Clay nodded. “Okay, you’ve got a deal.” Clay looked at their partially built fortress and started to continue the wall. “I don’t want to spend Christmas alone.”</p><p>“That’s not a real wish,” the little boy giggled. “It has to be a thing.”</p><p>“Sure, it’s a real wish. That’s what I want. Of course, a new wallet wouldn’t hurt.” He eyed the young boy. “Now, it’s your turn.”</p><p>“I can’t tell ya.” RJ stated.</p><p>Clay sat forward. “But we made a deal.”</p><p>RJ shook his head. “I had my fingers crossed.” He ran up the stairs giggling at his trick.</p><p>Clay sighed and started to disassemble the Legos and put them in the bucket. Once the mess was cleaned, he made his way to the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, both Naima and Ray looked at him in question. Clay shook his head.</p><p>“That’s one tightlipped kid you’ve got there when he wants to be.” Clay stated, resting a hip against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“It didn’t work?” Naima asked.</p><p>“I came <em>this </em>close,” Clay said, holding up his right thumb and index finger, a small gap between them. “And he tricked me. He crossed his fingers.”</p><p>Ray shrugged. “Well, back to square one.”</p><p>Naima sat down at the table and sighed. “Thanks for trying, Clay.”</p><p>“No problem, but what do you do now?” Clay asked.</p><p>“Accept that this may be the year he finds out there isn’t really a Santa Claus,” Ray said matter of fact.</p><p>Spenser nodded slightly. “Seems a shame. Maybe you’ll guess the right thing to put under the tree anyway.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Bravo’s 2IC glanced at his wife. He could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn’t going to be happy if RJ found out the truth about Santa this Christmas.</p><p>***</p><p>Clay stayed at the Perry’s house until the kids got ready for bed. He knew that the kids needed to get to bed and he needed to head home. He still had to get his latest girlfriend a Christmas gift and he didn’t relish the idea of being in any shops this close to Christmas. Any place was liable to be a madhouse. He had no idea what he should get, so he was going to have a look around tomorrow morning and hope to find some inspiration. At least he’d gotten everyone on Bravo done… Six-pack of everyone’s favorite beer was easy to figure out.</p><p>Clay shivered as he stepped out of the house and into the cool evening air. It was only 6:30, but the sun had been down for a while and a slight breeze made it feel that much chillier. A brief rain had fallen just enough to dampen the air and streets, and the weather report said it was going to get close to freezing tonight. Dressed in blue jeans and a light jacket, Clay wasn’t ready for the drop in temperature.</p><p>“You can sure tell it’s late December,” Ray commented from the doorway.</p><p>“No kidding. In Africa, if it reached 60 degrees, it felt chilly. Still trying to get used to a full winter.” Clay stated.</p><p>“Let me guess, you run the heater in the car as soon as it hits 60.” Ray stated.</p><p>“I at least let it get to 55 first.” Clay smirked at the older man.</p><p>“Well, thanks again for trying to work out what RJ wanted.” Ray said, pulling Clay into a bro-hug.</p><p>“You bet. See you tomorrow on base.” Clay said as he walked to his Nova on the side of the street. He climbed in and started the engine, allowing the car to warm up before turning on the heater. As Ray went inside, Clay pulled away from the curb and headed down the road.</p><p>***</p><p>Glancing at the Christmas light displays on various displays on various houses as he drove by, Clay thought about Christmases gone by; times when he was a kid with his grandparents and the holiday still held the magic of Santa Claus. Suddenly, it seemed sad that little kids like RJ ever had to learn any different from what they’d been told.</p><p>Soon he was away from the houses and driving down a main thoroughfare towards a strip mall. Coming up on the general location of the place, Clay saw the sign for it up ahead on a cross street in the distance. He got over into one of the two left turn lanes, making sure he was in the outer one that would put him on the far right lane of the other street when he turned. The SEAL sat at the red traffic light, waiting. Finally, the green left turn arrow appeared. Clay lifted his right foot off the brake, engaged the clutch and pressed on the gas pedal.</p><p>***</p><p>Fannie Dodd was looking for the store where her neighbor had found a bargain on Christmas gift wrap. Not sure of exactly where it was located, she scanned the area in front of her looking for a sign that sounded familiar. There on the next street up was a strip mall.</p><p>‘Maybe the store is there,’ Fannie thought.</p><p>She pulled into the inner left turn lane and noticed the light change to yellow. Not one to be patient, the seventy-year-old woman gunned her car engine to make it through before the traffic signal became red. As she was making the turn, she saw a sign on the store she was looking for.</p><p>‘Bradley’s. That’s it!’ Fannie thought.</p><p>Her mind completely absorbed in getting the good buy on wrapping paper, she didn’t pay attention to the traffic around her. She shot directly into the far right lane of the street.</p><p>Fannie heard the loud crumple of metal, breaking glass and squealing tires at the same time she was jostled around in her Buick LaCrosse. Next thing she knew, her car was hit in the front left corner, sending it in a spin. Another vehicle hit it in the rear on the same side. More squealing tires, crumpling metal and breaking glass was heard, then all was silent. Stunned, Fannie sat in her Buick trying to grasp what just happened. Her car facing the direction that she’d come from, she peered through her windshield at the dark green, older Nova with silver flames in the distance. The driver’s side had ended up against the fronts of two parked cars in the lot of a furniture store close to the street.</p><p>The woman didn’t look anywhere else. She was afraid to see what the rest of the scene was like.</p><p>***</p><p>Clay was looking ahead to spot the entrance of the strip mall as he made his turn. Suddenly, something slammed into the side of his Nova near the rear and the SEAL found himself in a spin. Trying to keep some degree of control, he hung on to the steering wheel as he hit the brakes in an effort to stop. With the sounds of metal crumpling and glass breaking in the background, he could smell the rubber of his own tires burning as they skidded on the pavement. In a matter of seconds, the front of his vehicle had swung around and hit the front corner of a Buick LaCrosse hard, sending that car into a spin as well. His car continued for another full circle before the driver’s side slammed into two cars parked in a lot that lined that section of the street. The vehicle was now facing the opposite direction Clay had been traveling.</p><p>Clay sat still, trying to comprehend what had just taken place. Although he wasn’t knocked unconscious, he had hit his head on the frame of the Nova when the driver’s side connected with the other cars. Even his seatbelt hadn’t been able to spare him from injury. The door was partially dented in.</p><p>He knew he’d been in an accident, but why or where exactly he’d ended up, he wasn’t sure. Clay felt something trickling down behind his left ear. He carefully reached up with his right hand and felt the area, then brought his down. There was blood on his fingertips. ‘Great.’</p><p>Next, he took notice and felt relieved that the two cars he was up against appeared to be unoccupied. Both the damage to the front ends, the hood partially pushed up. Since it was obvious, he wasn’t getting out that way, Clay slowly undid his seatbelt and leaned to the right to slide out. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his left side that stopped him from any more movement. The sailor in him wanted to get out and aid others, but the civilian part of his brain wasn’t so sure it was a good idea.</p><p>Suddenly his Nova rocked slightly as someone began to tug on the passenger door in an effort to open it. The impact had been great enough to offset the entire frame of the vehicle and jam the doors.</p><p>A man with graying hair and a beer gut knocked on the window. Clay could hear his muffled voice. “Are you okay?” Apparently, he didn’t reply, although he could have sworn, he’d said ‘yes’. The man outside called out louder, “Hey, buddy, are you okay?” He then began tugging on the door again. Clay ignored the hurting in his side and started to slide over. He hissed in pain when he tried to lift his left arm to grab on to the steering wheel for leverage. He couldn’t tell if anything was broken, but his arm hurt all the way from his shoulder to below his elbow.</p><p>Finally, the door creaked open and the man was leaning into the Nova to check on Clay. “You’re bleeding.”</p><p>“I know,” Clay answered quietly. “Is… is anyone else… hurt?”</p><p>The man nodded. “Yeah, a few. It was a chain reaction. Must be six cars involved.”</p><p>Clay started to slide towards the open door, once again ignoring the pain the movement caused in his left side. He kept his left arm against his body.</p><p>“Hey, you think you should be movin’?” The man asked.</p><p>“I’m a-a sailor. I have first a-aid training. People… need help.” Clay ground out.</p><p>“Yeah, but—” The man shut up and reached out to assist Clay in getting out as he finished the words in thought. ‘So do you.’ He hoped Clay knew what he was doing and wasn’t in too much shock to be thinking clearly.</p><p>“Did… anyone call… 911?” Clay asked, panting slightly from the exertion of moving.</p><p>“Yeah, a guy that was in the furniture store said he got through first.” The man replied.</p><p>Clay looked at the building nearby and noticed people now surveying the damage he’d done to the parked cars. Others were trotting to various cars that were haphazardly placed on the road. The intersection was a mess with stuck traffic wanting to go the direction that was now blocked with damaged vehicles.</p><p>He slowly swung his legs out and with assistance, got his feet on the ground as he slid off the seat. It was then Clay realized his left knee was sore. ‘Stood to reason,’ he thought, since his left side had taken the brunt of the accident. He wavered slightly as he took pressure off his sore leg.</p><p>“You passin’ out?” the man helping him wondered.</p><p>“No…” Clay hissed in pain again as he gritted his teeth. “Knee hurts.”</p><p>“Look, maybe you should just sit down.” The man almost begged.</p><p>Clay disagreed. “Help me over… to there.” He pointed at Fannie’s LaCrosse several yards down the street on the other side.</p><p>Against his better judgement, the man obliged. Since Clay obviously wasn’t able to move his left arm, he got on Clay’s right side, allowing him to lean that direction. The two slowly started forward. Before they got very far, sirens could be heard as police and first responders descended upon the scene. As the emergency crews arrived, slowly making their way closer to the wrecked vehicles through the gnarled traffic, Clay looked at the flashing red lights. The movement of the rotating bulbs brought on a wave of dizziness he had so far been able to avoid. His head throbbed in time with the motion. He dropped to the pavement as he unexpectedly became dead weight to his helper.</p><p>“Over here!” The man called out to a few of the first responders. “I’ve got an injured man over here!” He looked at Clay, who had his eye closed and was gritting his teeth. “I knew it was a bad idea to let you get out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Santa is real?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa Davis had come up on the accident scene shortly after it happened. Lisa was out doing the last of her Christmas shopping and was trying to get to the strip mall herself. She pulled her SUV off to the side of the street and made her way on foot to two of the vehicles that were involved. One was an Outback with a family in it; the other a small sports car that had rear-ended it when the driver couldn’t stop in time. Aside from a few scared kids and what appeared to be possible whiplash to a few of the occupants, everyone appeared to be okay.</p>
<p>“Look, stay put. I’m sure help is on the way.” Lisa forced a smile to reassure the children still seated in the back of the Outback. “I’m going to see if anyone else needs immediate help.”</p>
<p>The people nodded, thanked her for checking to make sure they were okay, and watched as she started to walk away. Still in shock, the driver of the Outback stared at the wrecked cars in the street. It hadn’t sunk in yet how lucky he and his family were.</p>
<p>Lisa surveyed the rest of the scene as she came closer and noticed a few people gathered at a car that had stopped near the Buick, its front end severely damaged. The LaCrosse was banged up in the back and the front from what she could see. A man was leaning in the driver’s side window talking to the driver. She then brought her attention to the dark green Nova that was resting against the two damaged cars. She’d noticed it right away, as there were very few dark green Nova’s with silver flames and wanted to get over to it to see if the vehicle was Clay Spenser’s. But the professional in her had kept her from panicking, and she knew she had a duty to help every person on the scene with the same importance. Now as she watched, she saw that the passenger door was open, and a man was helping another man along.</p>
<p>‘Clay?’ She tried to get a closer look in the dark.</p>
<p>Lisa heard sirens nearby and could see the red lights reflecting off the cars as the emergency vehicles drove in closer. Suddenly, the younger man she’d been watching was on the ground, the other waving for help. Lisa found herself in a trot alongside a paramedic.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Fannie was still stunned. Her car doors were jammed shut and she could feel pain in her pelvic area anytime she tried to move. Not totally with it, she kept thinking about how she needed to get to Bradley’s Department Store before the best selection of wrapping paper was gone.</p>
<p>Soon two firefighters appeared outside the car, one with a crowbar, and the effort to get her freed was underway. When the door popped open, a paramedic leaned in to examine the older woman. “Can you tell me if you’re hurt anywhere, ma’am?”</p>
<p>“Here,” she said pointing towards the left hip. “But I can’t stay. I need to go.”</p>
<p>“Ma’am?” The paramedic asked.</p>
<p>“I-I have wrapping paper to buy.” She stated.</p>
<p>The paramedic glanced at the other firefighter and shook his head. He brought his attention back to Fannie. “Let’s get you to the hospital first, then we can worry about your wrapping paper.”</p>
<p>“But—” Fannie started.</p>
<p>“It’ll be there awhile.” The paramedic suspected a broken hip or pelvis and possibly whiplash from the way she was having a hard time moving her head to look around. He didn’t think now was the time to tell the lady she’d probably be in the hospital for Christmas. “Go get the backboard, a c-collar and blanket,” he directed his co-worker.</p>
<p>Another paramedic unit arrived on the scene and the men were assigned to take care of the other victims by the captain in charge. Meanwhile, a police officer stood nearby the LaCrosse, writing down statements from witnesses while two other policemen directed traffic around the scene. The police officer shook his head when he overhead Fannie’s comment about the wrapping paper. It was becoming pretty clear as to <em>why</em> the accident happened.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lisa reached Clay as the paramedic set down his equipment beside him. Lisa helped open an emergency blanket another firefighter had brought over and placed it around Clay. While the paramedic was checking Clay’s vitals, Lisa surveyed Clay.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a small cut and lump on the side of your head,” she remarked. “Did you lose consciousness at all?”</p>
<p>“No.” Clay shivered despite the blanket.</p>
<p>“He’s getting shocky,” the paramedic explained to Lisa.</p>
<p>“What… What’re you… doin’ here, Lisa?” Clay asked as the paramedic checked his eyes.</p>
<p>“I guess you caught me. Just stalking you Blondie.” Lisa replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>Lisa gave his right shoulder, his good shoulder, a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>Clay listened as the paramedic explained his injuries and condition and that he should be transported to the hospital for further evaluation. He knew one thing. Christmas wasn’t going to be quite what he’d planned.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Once Clay arrived at the hospital, he was whisked down the Emergency Room corridor to a treatment room. Before he was placed in an ambulance, Lisa promised to call Jason and Blackburn and be to the hospital as fast as she could. She just had to get her car out of the traffic jam the accident created.</p>
<p>The paramedic filled in the doctor as Clay was transferred to the exam table. “There were no changes to his condition en route. He’s aware of what happened, and he knows what he was doing earlier in the day.”</p>
<p>The doctor looked under the bandage that was wrapped twice around Clay’s head above his eyebrows, holding a gauze pad in place over the cut. Personally, Clay thought it was overkill and Trent could have done better.</p>
<p>“Did he lose consciousness at all with this?” The doctor asked.</p>
<p>“He claims he never did.” The paramedic responded.</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” Clay commented from his reclined position on the table. “Just everything on my left side hurts.”</p>
<p>The doctor noted the arm that was secured against Clay’s side, his forearm at an angle across his chest, as he lifted Clays’ shirt part way and examined the bruising on Clay’s left side. He also noted the Ace wrap on Clay’s knee. The doctor carefully palpated Clay’s ribs, eliciting a quick inhale from him. There would need to be an x-ray to confirm it, but he was pretty sure Clay had cracked a few ribs.</p>
<p>“I’ll have x-ray take pictures of your arm, ribs and knee,” the doctor explained. “You’ll probably need a couple of stitches in your head, too.”</p>
<p>Clay just groaned, because he knew neither Boss or Blackburn would be happy with this situation.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After finally figuring out how to get her car out of the traffic jam, Lisa left the scene and headed for the hospital the paramedic told her they were taking Clay to for treatment. As she came down the corridor, she spotted both Jason and Blackburn standing with a nurse.</p>
<p>“Davis, have you heard anything?” Jason asked as soon as he spotted her.</p>
<p>“I just got here myself. I happened to come up on the accident, so the police wanted a statement before I left. I wasn’t able to get over here till now.” Lisa explained.</p>
<p>“Well, the doctor just returned to Clay Spenser’s exam room, if I can get permission from him, I can let you in.” The nurse explained.</p>
<p>“Please do so.” Blackburn stated for everyone.</p>
<p>The nurse quickly poked her head into the exam room. It took just a few seconds before she looked back and nodded to the assembled group.</p>
<p>As they approached the exam room, the nurse said, “The doctor just got his x-ray results back and are going over them with Mr. Spenser.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, ma’am.” Blackburn said as they walked by.</p>
<p>The doctor looked up as the door to the exam room opened. Clay just turned his head towards the door and gave a slight wave of his good hand.</p>
<p>“And who do we have here?” The doctor asked as he looked at the assembled group.</p>
<p>“Lt. Commander Eric Blackburn,” Blackburn spoke up and started the introductions. “Master Chief Jason Hayes and Ensign Lisa Davis. We are all part of Clay’s team.”</p>
<p>“How is he?” Jason couldn’t resist asking as he came to stand next to Clay.</p>
<p>“He’s banged up a bit, but how did you all get to the hospital so quickly?” The doctor asked, slightly perplexed.</p>
<p>“He didn’t tell you?” Lisa glanced at Clay.</p>
<p>“Nuh uh,” came Clay’s response. He furrowed his brow. “How’s my car?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it didn’t fair too well.” Lisa responded.</p>
<p>Clay groaned. He knew it had to be damaged but couldn’t recall any details of how it looked when he’d gotten out. The whole incident seemed like a dream now.</p>
<p>Lisa noticed the doctor still looking puzzled. “I came up on the accident scene after it happened, so I stayed to help when I ran into this one.”</p>
<p>“Ah, that would explain the couple who spoke about the ‘nice lady’ who helped them out before the first responders got there.”</p>
<p>Lisa blushed as Jason and Blackburn looked in her direction. “Were there any serious injuries?” She eyes Clay, hoping his was all good news.</p>
<p>The doctor shook his head. “Nothing extreme. Apparently, everyone had seat belts on and that more than likely saved a few lives. Clay’s got a concussion, needed two stiches in his head, and four cracked ribs. His left arm and knee are badly contused, but nothing broken there. He was lucky.”</p>
<p>“And a partridge in a pear tree.” Came the response from Clay still lying on the exam bed.</p>
<p>Blackburn and Jason nodded at the report and Lisa agreed, thinking back to the scene of Clay dropping to the ground. She’d been so worried then.</p>
<p>“Can he go home?” Jason wanted to know.</p>
<p>“He can go home as long as he has someone to monitor him throughout the night. We can give him some pain medication before he leaves.” The doctor explained.</p>
<p>Blackburn looked to Jason, “Your apartment or his?”</p>
<p>“Better be his apartment. He has a better couch than me.” Jason replied.</p>
<p>“’kay.” Clay’s voice was quiet as he began to feel the effects of pain medication sinking in, making him tired.</p>
<p>Blackburn and Lisa headed out of the exam room to start making some calls and getting supplies prepared for the next couple of days for Clay and Jason, or whoever on Bravo got Clay-sitting duty for Christmas Eve and Christmas.</p>
<p>
  <strong>December 24<sup>th</sup> </strong>
</p>
<p>Clay was feeling even more pain from the accident each time the pain medication he was on began to wear off. As the day went on, he began to hurt head to toe and didn’t want to move from the couch or his bed unless it was for an essential requirement. Not only where the obvious injuries were, but his abdomen, right leg and back were very sore also. Trent when he stopped over figured the latter two were from tensing up during the accident, the other from the seatbelt holding him in place.</p>
<p>Even with a visit from Sonny, Brock and Pepper, Clay still felt worse.</p>
<p>Not ready to be left alone, Clay’s plans for Christmas now included a quiet Christmas with Bravo’s bachelors and hoping that someone would bring them a Christmas day dinner… and no beer.</p>
<p>
  <strong>December 25<sup>th</sup> </strong>
</p>
<p>Christmas Day afternoon, Ray went to Clay’s apartment to pay his injured brother a visit. He expected to see a mopey Clay Spenser sitting with whoever was available. Instead he walked in the apartment and saw a long chain made of red and green paper strung across one of the living room walls and taped into place; a table top tree that was decorated with different beer caps and the three other bachelor members of Bravo sitting around, watching Home Alone, drinking beer. Or in Clay’s case, water. They were having a simple holiday celebration with Clay. A somewhat healthier, though still sore, Clay looked over at their 2IC.</p>
<p>“Hey, Merry Christmas,” Clay said, echoed by the rest of the men.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas to you too. And thanks for the beer. I’ll need that when Naima’s father leaves.” He looked around at the decorations again. “I thought you’d be bored here with these knuckle-draggers around.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. And surprisingly, it’s turned out to be a good day really. Seems my teammates had the same idea as me for a gift.” He pointed to a couple of 6-packs of beer sitting on the counter, waiting until he could drink them and not worried about his concussion. “Stella also dropped by with this.” He picked up a thick book from an end table.</p>
<p>“Nerd.” Sonny, Trent and Brock all coughed.</p>
<p>Clay rolled his eyes and ignored them.</p>
<p>“That’s nice. I’m glad she could stop in and see you.” Ray paused then with a little hesitation, continued, “We already traded gifts amongst the team, but there <em>was</em> something for you left at our house.”</p>
<p>“There was?” Clay quirked an eyebrow in Ray’s direction.</p>
<p>Ray nodded. “Apparently someone knew I’d be able to get this present to you.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Sonny asked for Clay.</p>
<p>Ray held out a small flat present wrapped in green foil paper. Clay set the book back on the end table and took the gift from him. After he opened it, he held up a new wallet in his right hand.</p>
<p>“Did RJ tell you I wanted this?” Clay asked, perplexed at the gift sitting in his hand.</p>
<p>“No.” Ray said simply.</p>
<p>“Well, who’s it from?” Trent asked, now curious.</p>
<p>“Naima and I don’t know. It was under the tree with your name on it. And RJ’s gift that he wanted that he wouldn’t tell us about was right beside it. It’s a <em>Star Wars X-Wing Lego set</em>. There was an Easy Bake Oven by his present that was for Jameelah. We didn’t even know she wanted <em>that</em>.” Ray smiled. “There were even gifts for Naima and me. A new flat iron for her and a new pair of sunglasses for me.”</p>
<p>“Ray, these things couldn’t have just appeared out of nowhere.” Clay reasoned.</p>
<p>“That’s what we keep telling ourselves, but they did.” Ray stated.</p>
<p>Sonny eyed Ray warily. “You sure you aren’t pullin’ our legs?”</p>
<p>“Positive.” Ray said.</p>
<p>“Does this mean there really <em>is</em> a …” Brock didn’t want to say if for fear of sounding crazy.</p>
<p>“Unless you can think of anything else that would make presents appear out of nowhere under a tree. <em>And</em> be exactly what each person wanted.” Ray explained.</p>
<p>“Nope. But why did it happen all of a sudden this year? And why am I the only one included and none of these dumbasses.” Clay pointed to Sonny, Trent and Brock.</p>
<p>“Maybe ‘someone’ thought we all needed something a little magical this year. Something to keep a certain little boy’s Christmas filled with wonder.” Ray said. “And maybe those three were on the naughty list.</p>
<p>Clay chuckled as the three other members of Bravo tried to defend themselves. He turned the wallet over in his hand and smiled. He recalled what his other wish had been; to not spend the holiday alone. He certainly wasn’t doing that either this year. “Well, as long as RJ still believes, I guess that’s the main thing.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. And he sure does now.” Ray said with a smile.</p>
<p>No one wanted to admit that it was a bit unnerving that Santa was always watching. After a brief visit, Ray decided it was time he headed home to spend more of the day with his family. As he got to the door, he paused and reached in his pocket. “I almost forgot.” Turning around, Ray walked back to Clay’s kitchen counter, setting a small package of holiday cookies on it. “RJ and Jameelah wanted me to give these to you. Says they’re guaranteed to make you feel better.”</p>
<p>“Tell them I feel better already.” Clay said and made grabby hands as Sonny stood to retrieve the cookies.</p>
<p>“Well, take it easy guys.” Ray looked at the simple decorations again and smiled. “Don’t party <em>too </em>hard,” he teased as he headed for the door again.</p>
<p>“Would we ever do something like that?” Trent asked.</p>
<p>“We are just going to be chillin’.” Brock said.</p>
<p>Sonny was too busy eating one of the cookies to respond, but he still flipped Ray off as he exited the door.</p>
<p>Clay picked up the wallet again. A smile spread across his face.</p>
<p>‘So Santa’s been real all along?’ Clay thought. He wanted to believe it… was actually finding it hard <em>not</em> to feel a bit of comfort in the thought. Clay stared at the package of cookies that Sonny was handing out, and skipping him, and thought what a good Christmas it turned out to be. Suddenly, an alarmed expression came over his face as Clay recalled it wasn’t such a happy ending for him after all.</p>
<p>“Oh man,” Clay groaned, once again looking at the wallet.</p>
<p>Trent was immediately at Clay’s side. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I’m just wondering if it’s too late to wish for a new Nova instead…” Clay stated.</p>
<p>The guys stared at Clay for a minute, then broke into laughter.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up and bring me my cookies.” Clay said, smiling and having a Merry Christmas with Bravo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>